


Never Give Up

by Killywillymilly19



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Broken, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Mine. 4 years ago Raphael ran away from Cody Jones home when his little brother and father had announced that they would return back to their time after they had given up all hope in finding his two missing brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Cry For Help  
  


He had to hurry. There wasn't enough time till they came back. He typed as fast as he could, good thing he made enough tea to knockout Dre. Donnie was frantically hacking into Dre computer system he had found a way to send a message to his brothers and father, but his hormones wouldn't allow him to do anything else beside think of sex. Just a little longer he just need a bit more time and send! 

"What are you doing?"

Shit he forgot Leo was still here. He tried to come up with a valid excuse but when he kept quite Leo made a face that told him he was in trouble when the "masters" came back. Come on come think, "Master Dre wanted me to look up something while he took a nap Jirai."

"Okay" Jirai gave a soft nod. "Miss Adelaide and Catharina has awoke from their nap" Jirai said lowering his eyes to the ground.

He straighten glad that his excuse got by. "Thank you Jirai, I will be sure to mention how good you been to Master Leon" Donnie replied in a calm sweet voice that said he had done a good job. He was disgusted of how the Dark Clones manage to break them and form them into what they wanted. What he hated more was that they completely erased Leo's mind, he missed his older brother. He just have to pray with all his hardest that his father and brothers get his message. He walked into the living room where Dre supposedly took a nap with the girls. It sucks that every child he has is not his, but he is the one that gives birth to them or lay them. Dre tells him that he is the mother to the children, but he shouldn't get attached to them unless it's with him. Which bring him to the part where he is used to have sex with any alien that wants to have children to enslave. It breaks his heart when after he lays a batch Dre scans them to see which alien they belong to and then he can't even hold them because he's exhausted after. With a long sign he takes the two 5 year olds from their dads arms then set them on the ground to play with them.

"C..can I sit with beside you" Jirai asked, nervous he might get a punishment for asking such a thing. 

"Just till Master Leon returns" Donnie gave permission.

Jirai flinched away a little when Donnie laid his hand on his shell, but soon relaxed with a deep sign.

\-------------------------------------------------

(Penthouse)

Cody was working on some old projects. He still could remember when all the turtles were here having fun like always and ran into battle together like a well oiled machine. It was a horrible day when he got the portal open for them to go home, but only Master Splinter and a crying Mikey went through all because Raph had ran away for three days with no sign of returning. After they had went through Searling was hacked into and went through the portal causing a malfunction that it exploded leaving him to wonder what happen.

"Cody! Cody!" Starly shouted for him in the other lab  
   
Quickly he got up and ran into the other lab. "What happen?" He question her

Getting up she pointed to the screen. "Look at this." 

"It looks like a secret message, can you decode it?" Cody asked her

"Already on it." Stary typed so fast that her hands looked like they weren't even touching. She like Raph never gave up hope in finding his lost brothers. It took more time than they liked, but when they finished they gasped after they read the message. "We should call Raphael" She told him still in shocked. 

"Let's call him right now." Cody said turning on another screen. They waited patiently they both know that Raphael was a busy person and soon enough he answers.

"Cody I'm busy so make it quick kid." Raphael said through the screen

"Raphael we have good news." Starly replied 

"About?"

"We got a message from Donatello we think you should come read."

"I'm on my way."

Cody picked up Starly and planted a kiss on her lips. He was happy they finally found them after all their searching. The message was short he was gonna wait for Raphael to see it before they made a plan.


	2. A Change in Thought

He was gripped harshly by the arm, pulled roughly so he was facing Dre. The look on his face told anybody how mad he really was Donnie knew he knew he was drugged. Donnie could pray that he wouldn't figure out he sent a message to his family for help. He sent the coordinates on where they were which he figured out wasn't as far as they made them believe they were. If they were gonna erase someone's memory it should have been his thank god it wasn't though. Again he was yanked to towards the lab he could almost tell what this punishment was going to be honestly Dre and the others have been extra vicious lately which should have gave him the idea not to piss them off. But it wasn't like they could do any worse to them or so he thought.  
  
At first he could have sworn he saw regret in Dre eyes like he didn't want to hurt him anymore. He had been brutally beaten by a ugly ass alien then impreg by it. He was bleeding again down there much worse than before he sigh this was his punishment for drugging his Mas- Dre. Donnie wasn't sure he was broken not how they wanted him to be, but for some odd reason he felt like he just adapted to his environment so he could figure out how to escape it. His right arm was dislocated and popped back in place by the ugly alien twice both times hurt badly. He picked himself off the floor glaring at them clone that let that creature do such things to him.   
  
"Don't look at me like that you brought this on yourself," Dre sneered at him. He yanked Donnie up not caring if he was hurt or bleeding, but he couldn't help himself for caring just a little bit. Something about having two little girls made his heart soften. He was starting to feel sick of letting  _"His"_ mate get raped and impreg multiple times by unknown creatures. Felt like vomiting whenever he heard Donnie's soft cries at night for the children he lost. They were quite a few that had died or were simple broken in front of him when the alien decided they didn't want them anymore or when Donatello got attach to his eggs when they hatched just because an alien was late for them. To be honest he was even heart broken when they did come take the small babies away he smiled happily when Donatello got to watch and help his baby out of the egg with small little chirping sounds.  
  
Dre knew what was happening he was becoming soft, but could you blame a guy. He was starting to change.   
  
Nope it wasn't possible for any of the clones to change Donnie knew it there was no way any of them would change. "Whatever!" Donnie hissed at him. Dre could see the doubt no longer fear like there use to be in the first year. An idea lit into his evil, but slowly soft mind he would starting acting more like a father to his children. A real mate to Donnie hopefully gain his trust after he lays his last clutch because after them he was going changing for the best. He might even change his brothers mind too.  
  
Hormones were gonna kick in real soon he  _couldn't wait._ Donnie limped out the lab into the living where the others were he doesn't look bad or good, but at least they didn't pay attention to him. All they knew was that Dre had another customer waiting for him and he had refused to go so it ended in punishment.  
  
Jirai was on his shell curled up on his Master's lap. He hated that Leo thought he belonged to anyone especially to these brutes. Donnie walked or rather limped beside his daughters and sat down. He sat beside them fixing their cloths.  
  
_\-------------_  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Punch landed on his head he saw stars and black start to link into his vision. He kicked away from his attacker. "Leave me!" He didn't stop no matter how much he yelled for him too. Another punch landed on his jaw he knew there would be a bruise there in the morning. He spat blood on the floor. He grunted on impact. He remembered everything after these years every god damn thing and not one he do anything about. He remembered where he came from, how he got here, what his real name is, who was his real family, who was his only master. His name was Leonardo oldest of 3 brothers, Master his father Splinter.   
  
One of his brother was with him, but out of reach. Trapped in this blasted bedroom. Raped and beaten on a daily bases. He shook his head and slump down the wall he looked up at his new master his clone. Leon he couldn't call him that anymore or he would get in trouble. Leo couldn't help but submit to him he couldn't no matter what. Even though he is allowed to have his memories inside their bedroom he couldn't ever denied his Master,  
  
"Come my pet." It was more of demand he still couldn't disobey him. He crawled over to him slowly he flinched back when Leon lift his hand. His Master was starting to change he could see it. "Jirai-" "Leo" He corrected it softly. The hand on picked him up by his shell and he was set on his lap gently. " **Jirai understood,** " He nodded best not to disobey him. "You know the rules of these privileges" Leo nodded again his memory was all he had for his privilegehe would rather not lose that. "I have been thinking lately," his master stop making sure he was paying attention for what he was about to say "Would you rather be impreg once by and never be fucked or continue being everybody fuck toy." Those were his options he had to choose from he liked how the first one gave him the chance to never be raped again then second one. "First one, but why?" He knew he shouldn't question his Master, but why ask him if he could do whatever he wanted to him.  
  
"I was thinking to start a family." That shocked him for a good bit his Master wanted a family! "I don't want to hurt you anymore I think it's time we start over." Leo could cry he really could, but he needed to know some other stuff also.   
  
"Will I be able to have my memories? Could I have my name again?" These two questions where the only things he was worried about at the moment. Nothing else mattered.   
  
"Yes, we could even go visit your family."   
  
Visit? He could never go back to his family permanently. Leo was sadden at that he wouldn't mind having a family with D' Leo he just really would love to see his father and brothers again. Donatello he saw him everyday, but as Jirai since his mind shuts Leo out and keeps Jirai out instead. Right when he crosses the bedroom door Jirai has control. Leo had fought himself when he saw Donnie send the sos he was so happy that Donnie could finally have enough control to do so. Donnie rarely fucked him, but he knew when it happen it's because of hormones. His brother cries hurt to listen to. He was proud of his brother when he didn't back down in fear in front of the clones. His brother was stronger than him he knew what to do and how to adapt to situations better than him. That smart mind of his knew how to control it better then he would have it been his other little brothers.  
  
Right now he had to make a plan. This was his advantage to get him and his brother plus the children out of here back to their home. He will pretend to be into this family shit to escape. He will stay in character for now though. 


	3. Plan to Leave

Leo cried out. He kicked out at Mike who was pressed up against his body. His arms were pushed behind his shell another while he cried out again. Where was Leon when you needed him. He felt Mike breath on the back of his throat. The door open with a swing slamming into the wall he looked at the new person. Relief flowed through as Leon appeared to be mad as hell he was let go right after. Leon slammed Mike into the far side wall. "Get out," was ordered. Leo whimper in fear while Mike dashed out the room, when Leon was certain he was gone he looked at Leo. "Where are you hurt?"  
  
Leo whimpered, "He ripped me." His other side was coming out.  
  
Leon scoped him off the ground and set him on the bed gently tapped his thigh for him to spread his legs. He blushed not having a clue why he would. He was glad Leon was changing slowly after they were done Leon slipped under the blankets facing the other side. Leo shifted closer to him he might as well try to cuddle with him. He began climbing over the huge shell watching not to step really hard.  
  
"What are you doing?" Leon voice startled him causing him to fall back on his bottom. Leo hissed in pain. Leon turned to him and asked in annoyance, "Do I need to repeat myself?"  
  
"No, I urm wanted to you know...." Leo played with the covers. "Cuddle." He finally got out.   
  
Leon stared at him. "Cuddle?"  
  
Leo gave a nod, a blush covered his cheeks when his master didn't say anything he asked, "May I."  
  
He was mad at Leo that he didn't fight when he gave him permission. He shouldn't, Leo deserve to be punished. "Why didn't you fight." Leon hissed.  
  
Leo bowed his head and Jirai came out. He whispered, "I was still hurt Master. He had me in a painful position. I couldn't do anything."  
  
Now he felt bad he didn't have the right to be mad. Not after they broke him of it he had no right. He pulled Leo closer to him wiping away the tears that had started to fall. He pulled the covers over him Leo had snuggled as deep as he could already falling asleep. "I broke you, I promise to put you back together." Leo smiled in his sleep life was beginning to shine again.   
  
\----------------  
  
 **(Lab)**  
  
Those idiots, Leon would be more protective over Jirai like he's became with his girls and Donatello after Red's attack. It was midnight everyone must have went to bed already. He started to pace while his mate watched him from a far.   
  
He had to rethink their whole plan. They had been fueled with anger no one would have thought they would have got attach later on. He wasn't sure if Don felt the same toward him. He sat down his head in his hands with his tail limp. What are they gonna do? Red and Mike had become out of control and dangerous.   
  
Donnie closed his eyes he had never seen Dre so defeated since he was with his family. The fight earlier took a lot out of him it had been frighting. If it wasn't for Dre his arm would have been broken, but watching Dre get slammed in the ground made him wince. The fight reply in his head.  
  
 _(Flash back)  
  
_ Adelaide and Catharina were behind him as he stood up to Red. "No," He told him. Red eyes narrowed he raised his hand and backed hand him to the floor. It stung he flinched as another hand took his arm. Don was force to look at Red while he tighten his hand. He saw the satisfaction gleam when he cried out in pain. He quickly took a bit of Reds hand.   
  
"Bitch," Red hissed back handing him again. He was going to have a big bruise their after this. He flinched back when he raised his hand again. "Mommy!" Adelaide screamed while her sister screamed for Drake or rather Daddy. Red eyes glazed to them filled with lust again. "No!" Donnie yelled. No no no I'm not strong enough, but Drake is. "Drake!" He screamed loudly. At first nothing seemed to happens and he began to lose hope. Tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Back. Off. Now!"   
  
The girls screamed and ran to his side. "Don't look," Don pulled them close and closed his eyes too. He peaked a bit. Drake was on the floor his hands clenching his head. Red started to drag him bu the tail. "Computer neutralize threat."  
  
 _(Flash back End)_  
  
Donnie looked at Drake who was upgrading the system he wanted him to lay beside them like a true mate would. He gain some trust after all. "Go to sleep Don," Drake said still focusing on his work. Donnie gulped, "Come lay down with us."  
  
Drake stilled in thought. The started to shut everything down except the security of course. He laid down on the edge tensed his tail curled a round their girls protectively, but didn't touch him. "Hug me," Don allowed him for once to pulled closed to him.   
  
"I'll protect you and them."   
  
"I know." He really did now. "Am I still a slave." A question that's been on his mind for sometime now. "No, your free."  
  
"Too Leave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you come?" Donnie looked up at him.  
  
"Only if you want me to."  
  
"I do. I want Leo to come too."  
  
"Leon will most likely follow. They have both changed."  
  
"I know," Donnie yawned out.  
  
"Will talk about it in the morning."  
  
"Night." They said together.


	4. No Time Too Lose

  
He made sure all the secretly was up and nobody could come in. Only he could go in possibly Leon and Jirai. He didn't want another attack so extra protection was in order. He nodded to the camera he knew that Donnie was at walking away he headed to through the kitchen. It was super clean they had Leonardo to thank for that not that they couldn't keep it clean their selves. He frown heading to the living room where Leon sat on the couch with Leonardo on his lap watching T.v. Leonardo arm was in a sling meaning they must have fought Red recently since Leon was tense ready for a fight. Leonardo scooted closer to Leon as he came closer and sat on the couch. Leon didn't come out clean he had a couple bruises on his plastron and arms.  
  
He wonder where they were anyway. "Where are they?" Deciding he would ask instead of looking around for them.   
  
"Left," Leon said. Good he didn't want them there at the moment anyway. "Can you come to my lab we need to talk," He asked he saw Leo eyes widen in fright probably not wanting to be left alone. "No."  
  
"We really need to talk you can bring Jirai if you want to," He tried to get him to go.  
  
"Why?" Leon faced him could be another trick to get Leo from him and he wasn't gonna fall for it.  
  
Dre sigh this was how it was going to be. "Fine. We as in me, Donatello and the girls are going to leave. Mike and Red have became too violet for the girls to stay. I for one have no problem about leaving after Red tried to get the girls from us. Donatello would like you to come with us both of you." Dre explain lowering his voice. Leo listen carefully he liked the sound of it. He laid his head on Leon lap letting out a deep churr in pleasure he wouldn't mind getting away from them either.  
  
Leon nodded to him he would go with them. Dre smiled at them. "Follow me to the lab." He turned to go back to the lab when his sight was blacken he went down with force. He scrambled to his feet away from Red. He looked at Leon who through Mike into Red they flew a few feet away. "Hurry we need to get to my lab," He shouted at them gathering Leo in his arms and ran back to his lab.  
  
Don open the doors rushing them in he took in a scary sight. The door didn't stand a chance a against Red and Mike it fell to the ground he backed up in fear with Leo making sure the girls were behind them. Leon and Dre took a fighting stances in front of them. An idea popped in his brain he turned to the huge computer in front of him and called Cody. As it rang he turned to Leo saying, "I need you to turn that on when I tell you too."   
  
Leo looked the thing up and down unsure. "What will happen," He asked his brother. Donnie didn't turn around his main focus on the ringing, but he still answered him. "It will create a shield forcing Red and Mike out it won't hold more them one hour and with the amount of force Red and Mike will be throwing against it I know for sure it won't last long that is why I need you to wait."  
  
"Donnie!" Cody stared at him in shock along with Starly. He smiled at them happy to see him, but he didn't have time his and Leo's mate were in trouble. "Cody I need you to do a favor for me. There is no time. We are going to teleport inside the lap could you prepare a landing for us." Cody nodded to him. He kinda felt bad not telling him who was all going to go. "Now Le-Jirai," Donnie gave him the go.   
  
Leo pressed it he flinched back as the whole room burst into a giant green bubble. He curled up into Leon as Donnie and Dre typed some stuff onto the bubble.   
  
"You have begun count down in 10.....9....8.." Dre pulled his family in a protective ball ready. "7...6...5.." Leon did the same. "4...3....2...1." The bubble flashed bright white and they were gone.


	5. Judgement 1

Blinded by the light they held their breath until it died down. Cody and Starly gasped in fright they didn't know what to expect, but one thing was for sure they didn't expect this. Dark Donnie was standing in front of them in a protective circle and was helping Donnie check over two children. They both looked like a mixture of Dark Don and Donnie. Both had tails not as long as Dark Don, but that could be that they were still young. One had dark green emerald skin like Raphs skin while the other one looked had Dark Don skin. They were shocked to see Leo completely relaxed on Dark Leo shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" Raph voiced echoed in the lab. The reaction was immediate Leo flinched closer to Dark Leo and Dark Don got in the front of all of them. They looked like they had been in a fight.

"Stand down," Donnie ducked under Dre hand he stood in the middle. He had a bit to explain about Leo because he knew Leon wasn't going to let Jiria out of his sight. "First I believe introductions are in order. You know my clone as Dark Don who now goes by Dre and these are our daughter Catherina and Adelaide." He motion his girls to him. He then pointed to Leon and Leo saying, "That is Leon and who we know is Leo, but at the moment is Jiria." Don winced as Raph growled.

"What does it mean?" Starly asked him. Don didn't get to answer as Jiria spoke first.

"Mine because I am his," Jiria nodded to Leon.

"Don't try to say anything about it he's not Leo at the moment and you will only offended him then it will become hell," Donnie leaned on Dre he was exhausted. He didn't care what his Friends and family thought of them it was his life now.

Raph eyed them critically he sigh, "Tomorrow you will explain for now let's all catch some rest. Starly show them to their rooms please."

She nodded, "Just follow me." She lead them down the hall. She noticed that Donnie had picked up Adelaide and Jiria was playing with her from Leon's shoulder making funny faces. He made attempts to reach for her closing and opening his hands. She reached to him in return giggling. Catherina seeing the fun actually walked up to Leon reaching out him. Jiria still reaching for Adelaide didn't notice her. She turned to Leon wanting to be carried she smiled as he picked her up. "Jiria." He flinched at the look on Dre face. He stopped causing everyone to stop as well they had everyone's attention. "Do you wish to carry her," Dre asked him taking Adelaide gently away from Donnie.

"Yes," Jiria nodded.

"Yes what," Dre growled at him. Don didn't look like he approved at all.

"Yes Master," Jiria chirped wanting to make his master happy.

"be careful understand," When he nodded Dre handed to her to him.

"Thank you Master," Jiria thanked him almost jumping with joy. Dre had never let him play with the girls let alone hold them. Starly Kept her face passive, but the word Master stayed stuck in her head. How could Leo just call him that and Donnie let them tomorrow they would get there answers. She hope they will be able to talk to Leo and not Jiria. She showed them their rooms Donnie took Adelaide while Drake took Catherina into one room. Disgust showed on her face as Leon groped Jiria. No way would Leo be gay she couldn't be close to him if he ever were.

Leo looked down having saw Starly he knew she wouldn't accept them. He loved having Leon touch him both his sides did. He hoped Raph and Cody accepted him as well his father and youngest brother. He wondered where they could be he didn't see them in the lab.

 

**TBC....**


	6. Judgement 2

"What?" He looked at Starly continued. He wasn't really paying attention wanting to get finish with all his work. Her faced showed disgust he didn't like it.

"Dark Leo-"

"Leon you mean," He corrected her.

She rolled her eyes, "Leon groped Leo!" She threw her hands up. "What kind of name is mine anyway. Then Don and 'Dre' are a couple with children."

"So we live in a world with different kinds of aliens and their different ways. Why are you stressing over this?" Cody asked her. He turned to her he honestly could see her mother right now.

"So your okay with that," She spat setting her hands on her hips. "Sick."

"Yes I'm fine with it as long it's their choice," Cody shrugged he didn't care. Why did it bother her so much?

She shook her head before stomping off sick to the stomach just by being around these people.

**-**

**(Later That Day)**

He watched them sit beside their chosen mate. Jiria or Leo seemed to be talking with Donnie. Cody turned on his mic so Raph could hear what he heard. He gave Raph a smiled beside him then focused on the family in front.

"No Jiria," Leon shook his head at him. Jiria shrunk back his whole body demeanor changed still a bit skittish, but with his attitude became more front forth.

"You back Leo?" Donnie asked him setting his book down. Cody hadn't noticed the book til now actually.

"Yeah, he um wanted to play with Master," Leo told Donnie while Leon smiled. "Will play later," Leon confirmed him.

"Very inappropriate you guys. After this week Dres' going to give you the next serum," Don informed them leaning on Dre slightly smiling.

Leo gasped dramatically, "Inappropriate me!" He held a hand over his heart, "Never!" He looked away in a sassy manner. Everyone laughed even Dre his other Master. He grin before tackling Donnie off the couch he growled playfully at Don rolling them away from the twins. Don laughed rolling on to Leo its' been too long since they've played together. Both breathing heavily they separated with smiles. Don looked briefly at Leon who put a finger on his lips telling Don to stay quite as he crept from behind Leo.

Leo still smiling he jumped when Leon pounced on him. He laughed in joy at being help under Leon once his feet could touch the ground he tackled Don again.

Cody smiled laughing a bit when they got Dre to join them. They were happy he didn't see a problem with this. Raph seemed to agree though he was pretty sure Raph was going to put Leon and Dre though a test just in case.

"Raph! Come play!" Leo hopped in front of them. His smiled was big.

Cody bust into laughed at Raph fish mouth.

"Are you sure?" Raph finally asked his question. Leo looked over his shoulder then back at them he nodded. He sigh, "Lets play." Leo jumped in the air with a yeah. He grabbed Raph arm pulling him off his toward the living room. "Shit Leo! Loosen up," Raph snorted his brother was still strong and firm like he remembered.

"Sorry!"

He sat back and watch them he sigh in sadness to bad Starly had too leave back home. She might have changed her mind if she was watching them now.

**TBC...**

 


	7. Told You So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really a new chapter. I realized that Judgement 1 was not added and replaced chapter 5. Chapter 6 is now Judgement 2.  
> The only new chapter would be Chapter 5 Judgement 1. Now chapter 8 will be coming sometime this week to next week.

"I knew this was going to happen," Leo mumbled under his breath, He handed Leon an ice pack for his eyes then sat down on his lap. Donnie across them was wrapping Raph's hand as he glared at Leon. Dre had surprised them by pulling them out the way of Raphs punch that manage to knock down Leon.

"Nice shiner," Dre sneered across the room. He shrug at the snarl he got in return. "I expected that to happen," Dre told him.

Leo lifted his tail setting it down on Leon slit. He was pulsing he let Jiria gain control. Jiria pressed back against his Master he ignored the other people in the room. He churred for his Master.

Leon and Dre chuckled they nodded to one another. When Jiria churred the second time they responded with one of their own. Jiria let his instincts kick in he made a higher sound. The sound he one of his Master sent made him flinch. One of his Master didn't approve. It made him think what had he done to be disapproved of such.

"Raph shh," Donnie hissed at him.

Raph snapped back, "Why so they get their slaves back." Donnie glared at him and gave a glance at Jiria who kept giving small churrs. Leon and Dre were trying to drawl him back out. Raph had no right to denia Jiria his right. They knew what they were doing. "Your making matters worst for him," Donnie told him.

They got to coax him back out. Jiria made sounds for approval, but from his other Masters. Leon and Dre looked toward them. Raph growled another, "no."

"You need to accept him," Donnie said. He made his approval known to Jiria.

"How will this help him," Raph demanded to know.

"He wants you to accept who he is. At first it wasn't about that, but you growled in disapproval meaning punishment," Donnie tried to explain to him. "I doubt he's going to be happy with my approval," Raph gave his approval.

Confused Jiria gave control over to Leo. He looked as he just woke up he laid his hand on Leon hand rubbing it. "Can we go?" He asked Leon unsure why he wanted to. Leon stood up holding on to Leo so he didn't fall. Donnie waited till they were out the room when he shouted at Raph, "Told you so!"

Raph covered his left ear. "Didn't have to yell," He winced.

_**Tbc........** _


	8. Through My Eyes

__**Catherina Pov**   
  


Through my eyes I see the pain cause by the very ones I see as family. I see them harm two main people that has cared more about us than the ones that harm them. They weren’t even allowed near us till now. Anna and I are smart we know what stockholm syndrome is when we see it. They don’t deserve this torture.

 

Mom, the one person who shouldn’t be harm. Yet he is the main one harm. No not true he is the main one harm by strangers and uncle Leon. He hardly have anytime to himself even now in Cody’s home. Donnie or Donatello is what uncle Raph called him has a right to be angry. I hate from what they were force to be and I wasn’t even born back then. We get are smarts from him really plus our morals. He had this smart idea to give me these syringes and showed me how to use them for using on Jiria. I was given three for each of my birthday.

 

Anna the curious little sister she is asked me to explain why I needed them. She is actually only the little sister by four seconds. Anyway I told her exactly want mom had told me which in all honesty wasn’t much. It was for me to just give them to Jiria when I had a chance and to only give him one each week. Well since I only had three I could only give him one for three weeks.

 

Still being about 4 I hadn’t had a clue for why I was being taught this did as I was told. The change I saw came as quick as it went. He straightened and his eyes shine in recognition before he bowed again like he was unsure of what was going on. He looked at me in a way that told me he understood in a way Jiria never had.

 

The second time I gave him another had been right after a beating dad gave him for telling us what was breeding. Though it wasn’t as he had a choice in the matter I had used my power over him to tell me why Uncle Leon kept dragging my mother away from us. I had been so scared for his life then. Now I look at Uncle Leo in disbelief doesn’t he know he’s being played. I could say the same thing about mom. Don’t they see that they planned this the whole time.

 

I shake my head in shame. They wouldn’t know only because this is an escape without pain. When Uncle Jiria turn to Leo was the day he looked at me with hope in his eyes telling her to never give up, but to never follow false hope.

 

He told me I looked more like his brother Raph than Donnie and Dre. Although she had Dre shell and tail. I can see what he about my tail since it is getting longer. He said my eyes were the reason he could tell I belong to mom since mine are exactly like his.

 

Anna had bright purple eyes. Her shell resembles a lot like mom and her tail like dads. Her skin however really looks to be more on dad side the mom or mines. She had a temper like Uncle Raph’s. However back to the subject at hand. Our Birthday is in a few days and today they had plan to set forth.

 

One that involves me going to Cody. So I stand in front of the giant metal door in determination.  
  


_**TBC......** _


	9. Listen To Me

**Catherina Pov**  
  
 I walk into the lab determine to help them. Only I knew what went on after Raph and Cody left to do their own thing. Cody was under a computer thing I guess trying to fix a lose wire. I stop a few feet away from him. "Cody? Can I talk to you a minute?" I ask him. I wasn't quite sure he had heard me.   
  
"Yeah, just hold on a sec."   
  
I nodded to myself rocking on my heels as I waited. It really wasn't a long wait. He pulled out from under the giant computer slowly getting up.   
  
He looked up at me wiping his hands on a rag. "What can I can talk with you about?" He asked me.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about how mom and Jiria or Uncle Leo use to be," I hope I didn't cross a line by asking. The more I knew about their past life and how they use to be the more I can tell why this isn't good for them.  
  
Cody look thoughtful for a moment probably thinking if it will do harm or not by telling me. In the end he eventually just told me how they were and how they help him realized that his uncle was trying to get rid of him.  
  
I skim over he told me about them. They sounded great in the past now, however they were used and abused shaped into something totally different.   
  
"I want you to help me get rid of Dad and Uncle Leon," I told him. He looked taken back having not expect me to saying that which I understand if I had been him in reverse.   
  
"Why would you want that their finally happy," He tell me.   
  
I shake my head. "No their not plus how would you know? I've lived with them my whole life. I literally saw everything that went on in our home and so has my sister." I argue back.  
  
Cody shook his head not willing to believe me. I prepare myself for the argument about to take place.   
  
"Your just a child what would you know?"   
  
I sniffled insulted that just because I was younger then him he would assume I didn't understand. "I know more then you in this. I might be a child, but I'm a child born from two great minds. This is Stockholm syndrome. An escape from the pain they once felt a time ago. Don't you understand?" I question him.  
  
In return of calling me a child I tell him, "Only a naive child would be this is pleasure."  
  
We stood their staring at each other neither willing to let the other win this. I stare at him unwilling to give an inch of my weakness of how I really feel. In my heart I'm always going to love my dad, but not with him hurting my mother,   
  
Cody sigh shaking his head. "I'll think it over," he gave in.   
  
I smile knowing that at least I got him to listen to what I had to say. Now I just had to let my sis do her part of the plan.   
  
  


**_TBC........_ **


End file.
